dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Sepulchure
Sepulchure is the most infamous DoomKnight and also the lord of the Shadowscythe. He is the main antagonist of Book 1. History Early Years During the reign of King Slugwrath, Sepulchure - then known as Valen Pulchure - was one of the most powerful knights in the realm and also a great hero. He shared a strong friendship with Alteon. When Alteon began his revolution against Slugwrath, Valen joined him and together they defeated the tyrant and Alteon was chosen to become the next king. An unknown incident later caused the death of Valen's beloved Lynaria. Valen felt that if he had more power he could have prevented the incident from occurring thus leaving Swordhaven and his friends in pursuit of power. At some point in his journey, he came upon the Doomknight armor and the Necrotic Blade of Doom. While they gave him the power he wanted, but they twisted his mind and body until he became a being of darkness, a pawn for the Mysterious Stranger in his master plan. Rise of the Shadowscythe Using his newly acquired power, Sepulchure set out and began recruiting villains all over Lore for his cause. This includes Noxus, Xan and many others. At some point , he raised a massive dead Ancient Dragon and built a castle on top of it turning it into what is known today as the Flying Fortress. With his undead army ready for battle, Sepulchure waged a war against the kingdom in order to claim world domination. The Hero At some point, Sepulchure learned the prophecy concerning the Dragon Boxes and intended to break it. He also takes the young prince Drakath under his service with the promise of restoring the Slugwrath line to the throne. As per his master's order, he launched a massive attack on Falconreach. In the aftermath of the battle, Sepulchure conversed with the Doomblade about how the heroes wielded a massive number of Doom Weapons against them and about The Hero. The blade then ominously told the Doomknight that the master has given it a quest and demanded to be left right there. The Wind Orb He later sends Drakath to Sho'nuff island to claim the Wind Orb. When his lackey was defeated by the Hero, Sepulchure and Fluffy personally faced them for the first time and the two engaged in a titanic battle that ended with the Hero's defeat. Sepulchure though decided to spare them since his master's order that the Hero has to live. The Darkness Orb While he didn't appear in person. Sepulchure ordered Noxus to build him one million skeletons around the time the Hero and the adventurers of Falconreach were laying siege to the Necropolis for the Darkness Orb. The Energy Orb When his spy informed him that the Energy Orb is located in Popsprocket, he directed the Flying Fortress to the gnomish city to claim it. What he didn't expect, however, was the Hero also there to help the gnomes fight off the invading-robotic Cyclons. When the fortress arrived, his first act was to steal the gnome's experimental tool storage facility giving them a huge advantage in the coming battle. With that, Sepulchure ordered Drakath to prepare the skeleton army for the invasion. Later, Sepulchure discovered that there was an intruder in his fortress and quickly deduced it to be the Hero and their plan to spy on him. Following a (comical) moment, the "spy" was captured and he tells Yix and the Hero that he invited them to stop him, if they can that is. When Sepulchure was informed about how they are gonna take the energy orb and ignore the cyclons, the Hero and a cyclon come from the future named Dave arrived and revealed that if Sepulchure ignored them, the cyclons will multiply endlessly until they purge all living things from Lore. Sepulchure however, states that nothing can destroy him so Dave provoked him into slaughtering the cyclons starting with him. The Doomknight decided to spare the Hero, however, stating that they will need all the help they can get when the undead army arrived. With no obstacles remaining, Sepulchure launched his attack on Popsprocket, fighting against Falconreach's heroes and robotic cyclons with his fortress, blasting the city from the sky. Ultimately, the war ended with the defeat of Sepulchure's forces and the Cyclons. The Necrotic Blade of Doom told him that the master was displeased and wishes to speak with him right now. The Fire Orb Sepulchure appeared in the saga when he assumed the form of "Nifaria," gave the Hero the egg of Alkiroth's son, later claimed the Fire Orb and turned Drakonnan into his titanic form. With Drakonnan's defeat, Sepulchure captured him and gave the Fire Orb to Xan while intending to find out how Konnan managed to pull so much power from the orb even if it means tearing him piece by piece. The Water Orb He appeared at the end of the saga when his spy managed to claim the Water Orb and gave it to him. He told the spy to tell him about Aquella. The Earth Orb After learning about the Earth Orb's location, he sent his two Chaosweaver minions En and Tropy to claim it. Their plan, however, was foiled by the Hero and Valencia, so as a result, Sepulchure told his two minions to merge with Gorgok to create Sepulchure's most powerful minion, the Entropy Dragon. When the Hero and their dragon defeated the Entropy Dragon and Trey Surehunter, Sepulchure appeared and claimed the Earth Orb while watching Trey fall to his death. With an entirely new set of minions, Sepulchure's forces battled Falconreach's heroes all across Lore over the powerful Blade of Awe with the Shadowscythe intending to claim the blade, while the adventurers wanted to hide it. The conflict ultimately ended with the heroes victorious. The victory was shallow, however, as Sepulchure managed to gain the last 3 orbs. The Final 13th Falconreach has been a bane for the Shadowscythes for years ever since the first undead assault on the town. This time, Sepulchure decided that it is time to end it for good by converging his forces to Falconreach and raze it to the ground. As a precaution, Sepulchure has his spies wreaking havoc over the cities of Lore so their forces would be kept close to their homes while his flying fortress moved to Falconreach. The battle begins when Sepulchure's forces dropped straight from the Flying Fortress to the outskirt of Falconreach. While the Shadowscythe manage to push the heroes back to the outer walls, the defenders manage to hold the line there cutting off any skeleton trying to climb the wall. Eventually, the battle comes to a stand-still as the catapults, mana bomb, and archer make craters in the undead ranks through the gap was quickly filled with more undead. Meanwhile, Grams attempts to escape Sepulchure's grasp by using the bugs that she's been taming ever since she was captured. The "little" critters damaged the Dracolich that held the castle from the inside making it come crashing down on to the Guardian Tower. Sepulchure manages to escape with his daughter, Gravelyn and Drakath using Fluffy. During the attacks, the undead forces manage to claim the Darkness Orb hidden inside Falconreach while Sepulchure's spies in the major cities steal the remaining 4 orbs. With the loss of his previous fortress, Sepulchure builds a new one in the Deadlands north of Willowshire. With his army in Falconreach wiped out to the last, the heroes of Falconreach moved to the Deadlands, determined to end the threat of Sepulchure for good. When the Hero arrived at the top of the fortress to confront Sepulchure, he has managed to merge the 8 elemental orbs into the Ultimate Orb. At that moment, Drakath, tired of bowing and scraping to Sepulchure stabs him with the Necrotic Blade of Doom, claims the Ultimate Orb and merges with Fluffy to become a powerful Darkness Dracolich. Drakath was so powerful that neither the Hero or Sepulchure could defeat him so the two teamed up and killed Drakath with the Doomknight dealing the finishing blow. Sepulchure's master, the Mysterious Stranger suddenly appears and tells the two of his plan to cover the world in darkness while binding himself with Drakath to become SMUDD (Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich). As Sepulchure retorts that he was promised this world, SMUDD merely says that he was a puppet before slamming him down. After the SMUDD was destroyed, Sepulchure was last seen standing outside Falconreach, clutching the Stranger's cloak and clenching his fist angrily at his ex-master for betraying him. Personalities As expected of a lord of the undead, Sepulchure is cold and merciless. He will stop at nothing to destroy everything standing in his way. He is also very vengeful if someone provoked him in some way (like Dave telling him he's weak or Falconreach's heroes foiling his plan) he isn't afraid to kill them right where they stand. However, there's still one thing left linking him to his humanity, his daughter Gravelyn. Around her, he shown to have a soft side that he never shown anyone else, he is also very protective of her and Abilities Before becoming a Doomknight, Sepulchure was one of the most powerful knights in the realm, thus he is fast, strong and very skilled at sword fighting. After donning the DoomKnight armor, his abilities were enhanced tremendously, as well as filling him with powerful necrotic essence. This granted him access to incredible powers that other DoomKnights struggled to master, as well as incredible titanic strength and durability. He's been shown to survive his own weapon being jammed through his chest, on top of multiple crashes of his fortress and swattings from the Darkness Dracolich (and SMUDD). Trivia *His blood is green, possibly from all the necrotic essence inside him. *His name Sepulchure is base on the word Sepulcher meaning tomb. *Sepulchure had a deal with Icemaster Yeti, which he later broke, concerning a way to heal the dead. This eventually failed by the realization that it was impossible. *The blade he wields, the Necrotic Blade of Doom, has a mind of its own and controls Sepulchure, not by power, but Sepulchure listens willingly. The blade saved the hero after the two fought on Sho'nuff by telling Sepulchure to not disobey his orders. *Sepulchure was interested in purchasing Mollo Mind Serum from the Vurr'men, but was foiled when you burned it. He needed this to cure his mind, possibly attempting to purge his possession, believing it may simply be paranoid schizophrenia. *Not much is known about him and his relationships other than his former friendship with Alteon. How he met Xan and Drakath is unknown. What's more, is that it is unknown how he managed to get his two minions En & Tropy. *It is a common misconception about Sepulchure's former knight-hood. Although he was a knight, he was not a pactagonal knight, as they were formed after Alteon was put on the throne. In fact, he aided Alteon in the revolution and was his closest friend before that. *He reappears in Book 3 disguised as Amadeus working for The Rose. Category:NPCs Category:Guests Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Enemies Category:Melee Enemies Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Males